Watching Her
by KatyKatt
Summary: Andre watches Cat sing. I don't own Victorious!


**I know I have already written a story about Andre and Tori but I love Andre and Cat together too! haha I saw the episode Freak The Freak Out yesterday, became obsessed, and here I am. Please enjoy my story!**

Andre's POV

I watched as the girls walked up on stage. Jade with the look of death in her eyes, she wanted to murder those girls. Cat just looked happy; happy to sing, happy to be here, just happy to be alive. Thats how she always looked, and thats why I fell in love with her. I don't know why it took me forever to say that, but it did. It took two years to be exact. But, I finally told Cat how I felt about her and it turns out that she felt the same way. We have been dating for 9 months now.

"What do you girl wanna sing tonight?" he asked the girls. I don't like the way he is looking at Cat... Seriously, avert your eyes, perv.

"We wanna sing 'Give It Up,' Cat replies with a smile to the audience and then looks back at the D.J.

"Alright! A little R&B action toni-ni-ni-ni-" he says but it cut of by Jade.

"Yeah! Just play it!" Couldn't have said it better myself.

I sat back against my chair and folded my arms. I had a straight face on, that guy made me mad.. The beat started, and Cat looked at me to give me a wink. Right after she winked she saw that expression on my face. She gave a hurt look but she put a smile on real quick. She always was a good actress, always could put on a show. But I think she really was happy, because she was singing. She started to move her hips to the song and Jade started to sing. My frown didn't go away.

_Someday, I'll let you inTreat you right, Drive you out of your mind_

Jade sounds good. Not as good as Cat, in my opinion of course. If you were to ask Beck, he would say Jade is better. Speaking of Cat, her turn is coming up. I starting cheering for her.

_You've never met a chick like me; Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind _

Perfection. She always sounds so amazing.

_Always want what you can't have Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted? Make you feel good As I whip you, Into shape now, Boy, let's get it started! _

_Give it up, You can't win, 'Cause I know Where you've been. Such a shame, you don't put up a fi-i-i-i-ight. It's a game That we play At the end of the night. It's the same, ol' story but you'll never get it right, Give it up! _

_Come a little closer, baby, baby! Come a little closer, Come a little closer, baby, baby! _

Right now Cat, I wish I could come closer. Jade's turn again, I want Cat back… I look over at Beck and he looks proud. I wonder if that is how I look. I froze and tried to feel how my face would look. I have a smile on my face. 30 seconds ago I was mad. See what she does to me?

_So stop trying to walk away, No, you won't ever leave me behind. _Cat raises her mic ready to sing again.

_No-o-o-o-o! You better believe that I'm here to stay, Cause your the shade and I'm the sunshine! Ohhhh!_

Gosh, listen to that voice! I wish I could sing as well as her sometimes.

_Look at me, boy Cause I got you Where I want you. Isn't it so excitin'? When I shake you, When I break you, Take a backseat, boy 'Cause, now, I'm drivin'! _

_Give it up, You can't win, 'Cause I know Where you've been. Such a shame, you don't put up a fi-i-i-i-ight. It's a game That we play At the end of the night. It's the same, ol' story but you'll never get it right, Give it up! _

_Ohhhhhyeahohhhh _

That girl is amazing!

_Ooooooooh _

_Ahhhh Hey-yeah-yeah-yeah Ohhhhhh_

DANG!

_Come a little closer, Come a little closer, baby, baby! Come a little closer, Come a little closer, baby, baby! Come a little closer, Come a little closer, baby! If you are my baby, then I'll make you crazy tonight, oooh! _

_Look at me, boy Cause I got you Where I want you. Isn't it so excitin'? When I shake you, When I break you, Take a backseat, boy 'Cause, now, I'm drivin'! _

_Give it up, You can't win, 'Cause I know Where you've been. _

Me and Beck looked at each other and without question, we stood up. We started dancing to the song, singing along, and continued to cheer.

_Such a shame, you don't put up a fi-i-i-i-ight. _

Jade bends down and picks up something off their tray. Then all of a sudden, she slams it back down on their tray causing celery and carrots to go everywhere. This made Cat giggle a little in to her mic. I loved that laugh..

_It's a game That we play At the end of the night. It's the same, ol' story but you'll never get it right, Give it u-p, wo-o-oah-wo-ah, yeah!_

The place erupted with cheers, including me and Beck. Jade and Cat return to their seats and Jade gives Beck a small kiss, making sure those girls see her. I smiled at Cat as she walk towards me. I pulled her close to me and gave her a kiss. A long one. I pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. She looked down and giggled. I LOVE that giggle. I bent down and whispered 'good job' in her ear and kissed her no the cheek.

"_Thanks!" she replied and smiled a little bit bigger._

Yuhp, I'm definitely in love with this girl.

**There we go! Review please.(: 3**


End file.
